Face Down
by Dude.Youre.Cool
Summary: I guess in the back of my mind there was always that thought that he did love me, not the fact he loved hurting me. Warning: Abuse/Language.
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Jonas or the Jonas I wish I did :D lol

Summary: Macy has fallen head over heels for Nick. Problem is, she's in a relationship but not any normal relationship.

"Do you know where my chem book is?" Stella asked going through **both** her lockers.

Macy coughed getting the blondes attention while holding up her book.

"Thanks, where was it?" Stella smiled grabbing it from her.

" It was on top of you locker." Macy said laughing

"How did it end up there?" Stella asked looking up at the top of the lockers.

"Beats me." Macys replied as they headed off to lunch.

"YO YO YO" Joe said heading towards them followed by the rest of the Lucas brothers

"Hey" They said while waiting for them to catch.

:"Hey baby," Joe Said smiling and putting his arms around her and giving her a quick kiss.

"Hey." She smiled back and turned her attention "Hey Nick,Kevin."

"Hey." They replied

"Hey guys" Macy said

"Hey, Mace." Kevin said giving her a hug and Nick doing the same.

Macy smiled but inside there was pain that struck her when they hugged her.

"Guys I'm soooooo hungry!" Macy exclaimed putting her hand on her stomached trying to get it off her mind.

Everyone laughed

"That's why were heading to lunch right now." Stella laughed; she took Joe's arm off her and stood next to Macy putting her arm around her.

"Best friend have I ever told you how adorable you are." Stella smiled while the two walked ahead of them.

Macy laughed "Oh, maybe one or twice but hey I'm not complaining." She looked back making sure the boys were right behind them, and she saw Joe pouting. "Best friend I think boyfriend is sad you left him for me."

Stella turned around and looked at her boyfriend "Aww baby, you know I love you." She walked towards him and gave a peck on the lips. The peck turned to a make out session.

"Whoa!" Nick exclaimed " Kevin, Mace lets go before I lose my appetite."

The three proceeded they're way to the cafeteria. Stella and Joe joining them minutes later.

"Macy where's Andrew?" Asked Stella

Macy cringed at his name "Um I don't know, I didn't see him all day." She looked around for him and sighed in relief she didn't see him.

"You ok?" Asked Nick "That was a big sigh"

Macy smiled "Yeah I'm fine, I just miss him." She lied right through her teeth.

Nick nodded in agreement but he had a feeling that there was something wrong, but he shook it off. For now.

HI! I hope you like the beginning of my story! please review it and please if something needs fixing please tell me :D


	2. What's going on?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Jonas or the Jonas cast. Although I wish I did :D lol

Summary: Macy has fallen head over heels for Nick. Problem is, she's in a relationship but not any normal relationship.

**Macy's POV **

"WHERE WERE YOU AT LUNCH!" Andrew screamed striking me with another punch in my stomached, making me fly into my wall. I was so lucky my mom was on business trip.

"I was with Stella and the Lucas brothers." I said covering my stomach it hurt so much.

He went up to me and grabbed me from the hair "I don't want you alone with those guys unless I'm with you!" He screamed throwing me back on to the floor

"Alright baby?" It wasn't more of question but a command.

I nodded hoping it would stop him from hitting me again. I was right he kneeled in front of me and kissed my forehead

"I love you" he says and leaves me there aching.

I made my way onto my bed; once I got there I collapsed. I tried sitting up so I could apply some alcohol around it so it won't be infected; wasn't such a good idea it stung.

I know what you're thinking why? He loves me he does you heard him, it's just his having problems at home and I'm not making it easy for him. You'll see things will cool down.

I hope.

**SCHOOL TIME again! (AN:// lol)**

After math class I headed to my locker. After putting away my books I went to meet Andrew at his locker. When I got there I saw him flirting with another girl. You think I'd be surprised but I'm really not, he does it all the time.

I walked to him and waited for him to be done normal routine. He looked up at me and shooed me away.

"ugh" I rolled my eyes and walked away.

On my way down I saw the crew down the hall, I looked back and looked at Andrew apparently he saw them too and gave me a look. They were coming towards me and I turned around and went the opposite way.

"MACY!" I heard Stella screamed.

I turned around and wow do they walk fast cause now they're in front of me.

"Hey guys I have to go baseball practice." I smiled "Sorry." Not giving them any chance to reply and bolted out of there.

**NICK'S POV**

"What was that all of about?" I asked turning to Stella

"I don't know." She replied looking at the direction Macy went

I saw Andrew, Macy's boyfriend. I really don't like that dude he thinks so hott cause his dating her. Just cause she's captain of most of the girls sports team, she's beyond beautiful, and her smile is just wow! Wait a minute! That's not the point ! The point is I just don't like him.

"Hey, Andrew." Joe called out "What's going on with Macy?"

Andrew turned around "Oh I don't know I'm going to meet up with her right after her practice."

"Alright but tell me what goes on ok?" Stella said

"You got it." He smiled I wanted to gagged.

"She's been acting really weird lately." Kevin said

"Yeah she has." I agreed "You really don't know what's going on Stella?"

"No I really don't, but I really hope she's ok." She said putting her head on Joe's shoulders.

"I bet she is babe, she probably just misses her mom." Joe said comforting her "Since she went on that business trip."

"That's right!" Stella perked up. "Maybe she's just lonely or something, I'll invite her to sleepover my house until her mom gets back." She smiled

"And we can have late night talks like we did before." It's so funny how she get excited about the little things. "I'm so excited!"

See what I mean. "Should be fun Stell." I smiled at her

"I'll see you guys later, I am head off to the most interesting class ever, history!" I said sarcastically, good thing it's the last class of the day.

Everyone laughed , I gave Stella a hug and my brothers are handshake. Yes handshake were cool like that.

***BRINGGGGGGGG***

Finally! History class is over and I get to go home! I saw Macy and Andrew and it looked like they were fighting. Being a good friend I went up to them to see what's going on.

"Hey what's going here?" I asked putting a protective arm around Macy.

"Hey Nick its nothing." She said taking my arm off her.

Macy definitely change, it's not a bad thing considering she isn't as clumsy with us. So now we don't get hurt anymore and she calm when she sees us now. So we really got to know her, as in Macy Daniela Misa, not just Macy the fan girl. I think getting to know her better made me fall in love with her, but shhh don't let her know that.

"Are you sure?" I asked looking at her. The side of my eye I saw Andrew roll his eyes I was going to say something but she cut me off

"Yeah everything is fine; we were just about to leave." She gave me a weak smile and grabbed Andrew hand, waved at me and left not before Andrew giving me a glare.

Something is definitely wrong.

**Heyyyy! You guys are so sweet! I'm so glad your loving it so far. Here the next chapter! Chapter three shouldn't be far from now lol but again review it please! Thank You! **


	3. I don't like him

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Jonas or the Jonas cast. Although I wish I did :D lol

Summary: Macy has fallen head over heels for Nick. Problem is she's in a relationship but not any normal relationship.

**Macy's POV **

***Ding Dong***

"Who could that be?" I asked myself as I made my way downstairs

When I opened the door I was knocked down with a hug. Literally. I used all my strength not to cry.

"Stella!" I heard someone scream "She can't breathe!"

Right away Stella got off me.

"Here let me help you." I looked up and saw Nick stick his arm out

"Thanks." I smiled

"No problem." He smiled back. OMG! I love his smile!

I turned my attention back to everyone else

"Not to sound rude guys," I said looking at them "But what are you guys doing here."

"Well you see Ms. Macy" Kevin started as he put his arm around me "We were oh so bored and we were thinking 'OH why not visit Macy Daniela Misa!'

I couldn't help but laugh Kevin is so funny. But the corner of my eye I saw Nick with a confused face, I hope it's not about earlier.

"That and," Stella add "I was wandering if you wanted to stay over my house until your mom comes back; you know have Stella/Macy time like we did before we got boyfriends."

"HEY!" Joe screamed "What is that suppose to mean!"

I Smiled "AWW! STELL!" I ran up to her and hugged her, she's right we haven't hung out ever since we both got _boyfriends_ emphasized on boyfriends.

"I'll come over tomorrow!" I was getting excited, tonight Andrew is going to see his grandparents and they live out of town so he's going to be there for the next two days.

"That's great!" She smiled back "Were going to get some ice cream you coming?"

I smiled again I haven't smiled this much in so long "YES!"

Kevin laughed "Alright then lets' go!" Making his way to the door and the rest of us following him.

***Ice Cream Shop***

"So Kevin," I starting a conversation "How are you and Angela going?"

"It's going" He smiled

"Really Kevin!" Stella stated "Really!"

" I know right!" I said agreeing with her "Is that all you gonna give us!"

"Ok." Kevin laughed "Calm down, well all I'm going to say is she could be the one!"

"AWW!" Stella and I said in unison.

"That is so cute!" I said " Aww Kevin! Stella and I got off our seats and hugged him

"Mace" Stella said looking at me "What's that?" pointing down at my shirt, it was slightly up and it showed my bruise. Everyone was looking now.

"Oh it's nothing." I said pulling my shirt down. "You know me clumsy, clumsy."

"Are you sure?" Nick asked with concern

"Yeah!" I said grabbing my ice cream "Don't worry about it! I just hurt my self during practice."

I felt so bad for lying to them but I need to protect them from being hurt.

"Alright." Nick said I had a feeling he didn't believe me, but then again I don't believe me either.

"So Stell!" I said changing the subject "Did you tell Joe yet?"

"Tell Joe what?" Joe asked in third person.

"No." Stella smiled going back to her seat next to Joe "I haven't gotten the chance too"

"Tell Joe what?" he asked again

"Really!" I said lighting up a bit "But its going to be so interesting!"

"I Know right!" She said "But how do you start a conversation like that?"

You could see Nick and Kevin looking back a forth towards me and Stella.

"Umm. I don't know!" I laughed

"See hard right!" She said smiling

"Foreal!" agreeing with her

"Tell Joe what?" Joe asked once again

"Yeah Stella tell Joe what?" Nick said leaning in so he could hear better.

I couldn't help but smile he is so cute!

"Well," Stella started "Me and Macy are planning too." She stopped mid sentence

"Stella!" Joe screamed all anxious

I couldn't help but start laughing "Stella your messed up!"

Stella laughed "I just remembered something though, Anthony and Alexis are dating!"

"Really!" I said "Since when?!?" I started playing along

"Since like yesterday! She answered "Guess how he asked her out!"

"How?" I was trying so hard not to laugh; you can tell Joe was getting frustrated

"Stella!" Joe whined

"What?" She asked playing dumb

"Tell me!" He said

"Oh that well me and Macy are planning on getting belly button rings!" She said quickly "He asked her during math class it was so cute!"

Before I could replied, "WHAT!" he Lucas brothers screamed

"Are you serious?" Joe asked "you know how painful that would be!"

"Its gonna hurt once!" Stella replied "and after that it should be fine"

"Besides its cute." She added

"I guess," Joe said "But no showing it to any guys!"

"Aww how cute!" I said "His all protective stell!"

"That's why I love him!" she said kissing him on the cheek

"Psh everyone loves me!" He said getting all cocky

"You really gonna ruin the moment Joe!" Stella said staring at him more like glaring if you ask me.

I love they're relationship, they fight but it's never about anything serious. Even when things are serious like the time Joe threw Stella in the pool with her cell phone in hand man was she pissseeeddd. But like after 30 mins or so they made up. I want that, I want what they have.

"MACY!" I heard someone call my name

I snapped back into reality "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was saying" Answered Stella "When do you wanna go get it done?"

"Umm." I started thinking when will my wounds heal? "Maybe when my mom's come back, I need her consent anyways." Good one Mace!

"Alright." Stella smiled

We finished up our ice cream and headed back to the car

"You know," Nick whispered to me on the way to the car "You can talk to me about anything right?" He asked with his million dollar smile

"Yeah I know." I smiled I gave him a hug "Thanks"

**3****rd**** person POV**

"This felt right." Nick and Macy thought as they pulled apart

The car was full of music and the girl gossiping , but every once in a while Nick and Macy would sneak glances at each other

"Is there anything new with you and Andrew?" Stella asked leaning against Joe

Sitting arrangements: Nick in passenger seat Kevin driving and Stella, Macy and Joe in the back. Macy is behind Nick. (**AN:/ I had to lol**)

Macy tensed up at the sound of his name "Nah not really." She said "Same old same old."

"I don't like that kid" Kevin said overhearing they're convo and looking at Macy from the rearview mirror.

"Why not?" Macy asked with a confused face

"I see him flirting around all the time." Kevin said "I don't like the fact he thinks he can do that with you as his girlfriend." Kevin's big brother mode came out.

"I agree." Nick said looking out the window instead of her. "Honestly Macy you can do so much better than him." Now he was looking at her "So much better."

Joe and Kevin were nodding in agreement

"I appreciate your concern guys." Leaning in so she could face both Nick and Kevin. "But give him a chance." She smiled " I am." 

"He had plenty of chances in my book." Nick said turning back to the window.

"I agree with Nick." Kevin said "I'm not saying break up with him all I'm saying is if he hurts you Macy, let us take care of it." He said stopping in front of her house and facing her.

Macy smiled at him and gave him a hug '_You don't even know the half of it.'_

She turned around and hugged Stella and Joe

Nick got out of the car so Macy can get out (the car only two doors hehe)

"They're just being protective." Stella whispered hugging her

Macy nodded and smiled and got out of the car. She looked at Nick and gave him a hug.

Nick returned the hug and kissed her forehead "I didn't mean to be rude."

"Yeah I know." She smiled _I Love you, _ is what she wanted to say but she couldn't she didn't want to ruin the moment. She hugged him one last time and went into her house.

**On the way to drop off Stella **

"Nick?" Stella said looking at Nick

"Hmm?" He replied closing his eyes

"You fell didn't you?" Stella asked

"I fell hard." He replied opening his eyes and looking at her

Kevin put a comforting arm around on his shoulder.

"It's going to be ok bro." Joe said "You'll have her one day." Also putting a comforting hand on him.

"Everything is gonna turn out right." Stella said "it will."

**I honestly don't know about this chapter. But what do you guys think? Ohhh did you see what I did there? Lol I used two of the Jonas brothers songs. Lol **

**So pleasse review and tell me what you think :D much appreciated.**


	4. Stella Knows

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Jonas or the Jonas cast. Although I wish I did :D lol

Summary: Macy has fallen head over heels for Nick. Problem is, she's in a relationship but not any normal relationship.

**Stella's POV**

I was waiting for Macy by her locker. We're going to drop off her stuff to my house and then we're going to head to the movies.

"Stella!" I turned around and saw Macy coming towards me.

"Hey." I said giving her a hug "You ready?"

"Yeah," she replied "Just let me put these in my locker." She said referring to the large books in her arms.

"Alright I'm done." She smiled closing up her locker

Before we left we went to Joe's locker.

"Hey." I said kissing his cheek.

"Hey." He replied kissing me back "So what movie are you ladies gonna see?"

"Transformers the revenge of the fallen." Macy smiled "I'm so excited, I want to see that movie so bad."

"Aww!" Kevin said "I wanna come!"

I laughed Kevin can be so silly. "No Kevin! It's girls' night out!"

"Well what if I was a bodyguard for you ladies?" He asked smiling putting an arm around me and Macy. "I mean someone needs to protect my girls from those pesky immature teenage boys."

Me and Macy looked at each other and started laughing

"Man get off **my girl**!" Joe said pulling Kevin's arm off me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "If she needs a bodyguard it will be me!" I couldn't help but smile, I love Joe so much.

Kevin pouted and looked at Macy "What do you say Little sis?"

"Aww, it's alright broder." Macy said she always looked at him as an older brother figure; you know after her JONAS phase. "We can handle ourselves."

"Err." Kevin groaned taking his arm off her turning to Nick and Joe "Let's go Stella and Macy are mean!"

I was trying so hard not to burst out laughing but when Macy started laughing I couldn't help but follow along.

"Aww Kevin." I said trying to control my laughter "We'll take you another time, tonight is me and Macy's night."

"Fine." He mumbled, this boy I swear.

"MACY!" We all turned around to see who called her name. It was a girl from her football team.

"Catch!" The girl said throwing the football across the hall

"Hold this please!" Macy threw her stuff at Nick, which by the way he almost dropped from the surprise

We watch Macy start running backwards following the ball so she could catch it, when she lifted her arms to catch it I noticed the bruise she had yesterday was a little bigger than before. Something doesn't feel right, I'll just ask her about it tonight.

"Wooho!" she smiled as she caught it and she threw it back with a perfect spiral. It may not look like I know sports but hey Macy rubbed off on me.

"Nice!" Nick said smiling at her.

"Thank you." She smiled back grabbing her stuff from him

They kept looking at each other smiling. They would be so cute together, only if they could get together! To be honest I don't like Andrew either but he makes Macy happy and, this is her first serious relationship so I just brushed him off.

"Joe, Kevin." I whispered, looking down at my watch. "They've been staring at each other for at least thirty seconds now."

Kevin and Joe began to smile

"Watch this." Joe said smiling, Knowing Joe it would be really stupid but end up working.

He went behind Macy and 'accidently' pushed her into Nick.

"Whoa!" Nick said catching her "You ok?"

"Yeah." She smiled at him and then they continued staring at each other again

So cute I couldn't help but take a picture. After I took the picture I noticed, they were like an inch apart from kissing! I may not like Andrew but I know Macy she'll feel bad about it later!

I pushed Kevin "She still has a boyfriend!" I hissed

Kevin whistled and they both jumped apart from each other; man were they blushing!

I kissed Joe " Were gonna head out now!"

I pulled Macy away and we went to my car.

"Oh girl!" I said once we got into the car "we are so having a talk tonight!"

"We must." She said and looked out the window I bet she's torn.

**3****rd**** Pov**

**After the movie about 10pm **

"OMG!" Macy beamed . "That movie rocked!"

"I know right!" Agreed Stella pulling into her driveway.

"Shia LaBeouf and Megan Fox would be so cute together in real life." Stella said smiling

"Foreal." Macy said as they made their way to Stella's room.

"Time to change." Stella said grabbing her clothes from her bed

They're backs were facing each other. Stella finished first and when she turned around she did not expect to see what she just saw.

"MACY!" Stella screamed "What the hell happened to you!"

'Shit!' Macy thought she turned around totally forgetting to put on her shirt. When she turned around Stella saw there weren't just bruises on her back but also on her stomach.

"Macy what the hell!" Stella said pointing to her bruises

"I told you I'm clumsy." Macy replied putting on her shirt

"You're not that clumsy!" Stella yelled

"Stella, it's ok I'm fine!" Macy replied; Stella knew she was lying

"Macy why are you lying?!" Stella said lowering her voice "Were best friends you could tell me."

"I'm not lying!" Macy screamed "And if you are my best friend you would believe me!"

Macy walked out the room leaving while Stella sat down on her bed

"What is going on?" Stella asked herself putting a hand on her forehead

Stella started putting pieces together, Andrew flirting with other girls and Macy doesn't mind, every time Andrew is with her she makes an excuse not to hang out with us, Andrew leaves for the weekend she hangs out with us no excuse no nothing. Andrew and Macy had a fight in the hallway and when Nick went to see what was going on she brushed him off. The mention of Andrew name she tenses up. The bruises on her back and stomach, it's not sports she's fricken graceful when it comes to sports! So why is she lying about that! OMG!

Stella made her way downstairs and into the backyard she knew Macy would be there. She loves sitting on the swinging chair outside.

"How long has he been doing it?" Stella asked calmly sitting next to her

Macy turned to her and you could tell she was crying "A week after the Winter Dance."

Stella's eyes went big "that was almost half a year ago!"

Macy nodded her head

"How did it start?"

"After the dance I saw Andrew making out with some girl." She explained "I went up to him and then I told him off, after I told him off the girl he was kissing left. All of a sudden he slapped me in the mouth with the back of his hand; he said 'Never embarrass me like that again!'

"That's how you got a swollen lip." Stella whispered "Why did you tell me it was from a bee sting?"

"Cause at that time I thought it was an accident and it was nothing to be worked up for." Macy said "After that day he came up to me at school and told me he was sorry, he didn't mean what he did and that he was truly sorry and he promised he will never hit me again or cheat on me. I believed him because you know me with promises."

Stella just nodded having her continue

"Well couple weeks after that we were playing basketball in his back yard and I won." Tears started forming in Macy's eyes. "He said he felt humiliated getting beat from a girl and threw the ball at my back so hard that I collapsed; at that point I told him it was over. Then the next day he came over my house with flowers and a really beautiful necklace, he again told me he was sorry when I told him I didn't believe him, he told me that he loves me!"

"Stella he said he loves me! No other boyfriend said that to me!" Macy said tears falling from her face "After that his dad got laid off and it got really tensed at his house and then it just got worse he just started abusing me every day, the only way I was able to hide from you guys was because he would only do it to my back or stomach cause I could hide with my t-shirts. He told me if I ever told anyone he would hurt you guys and my mom I didn't want to risk that!"

Macy started sobbing into her legs "I just couldn't let you guys get hurt because I was the one that made him mad! I wouldn't be able to live with that!"

Stella also started crying she couldn't believe her best friend was going through this and she didn't even know. She pulled Macy into a hug as she said soothing words into Macy's ear.

"We have to call the police Mace." Stella said pulling out of the hug wiping her tears

"NO!" Macy screamed "We can't that means he would go to prison! I don't want that!"

"What do you mean you don't want that Macy!" Stella surprised at her answer "He deserves to be in prison for the crap he put you through!"

"No I told you it's just really intense at his house and I'm the only one who knows about his dad being laid off!"

"Macy! That's not an excuse!" Stella said "If we don't call the police now he could do more then give you bruises!"

"No!" Macy stated "NO! I love him Stella"

"This is isn't love Macy!" Stella argued

"Yes it is!" She argued back "He needs me, he doesn't have anyone else there but me!"

"He needs you to be his punching bag!" Stella said more tears came out of her eyes "He doesn't love you Macy if he loves you then he wouldn't be doing this!"

"He does love me!" Macy said

"Macy who are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Stella said wiping her tears

"He loves me Stell," Macy said "and I love him!"

Stella just looked at hoping she would change her mind.

"Stell, every time Nick smiles at me I can't help but love him!" Macy screamed without realization of what she just said

"Mace." Stella looked at her with wide eyes "You said Nick!"

"What?" Macy said shocked "I meant Andrew!"

"No you didn't!" Stella said "You're in love with Nick not Andrew."

"I meant Andrew!" Macy getting up from her seat

"Did you really Macy?" Stella asked watching Macy pace around

Macy fell to the floor "No." she whispered putting her hands to her face

"I'm just so afraid to break up with Andrew" She said tired of arguing and lying.

"That's why we call the police." Stella got up and sat next to her on the floor "So he won't bother you again."

Macy shook her head 'no' still covering her face.

"Macy c'mon we both know it's the right thing to do!" Stella said not believing how unreasonable she's being.

" I may not love him but I still care for him." Macy said looking up at her

"Macy." Stella said

"Look he hasn't hit me in almost a week." Macy lied "So the next time he hurts me I'll call you ok? And then we can call the police."

Stella was hesitant "Fine."

Macy gave her a hug "And you can't tell the brothers!"

"Macy! They should know!" Stella said

"Stella please!" Macy said giving her a pleading look "Please."

Stella pressed her lips together "I don't know."

"Please Stella." Macy said she knew if the guys would find out it would just add more chaos.

"Alright." Stella said "But you can't hide it from them any longer."

"I've been hiding it from you guys for almost half a year." Macy muttered looking away from Stella "I don't think it's going to be much of a problem."

When she turned around Stella was glaring at her.

"Kidding." Macy half smiled "C'mon lets go finish our girl's night."

Before Stella could react Macy already started pulling her towards the door.

**Ok so I feel I rushed this a little. So now Stella knows and well Macy's being hardheaded. I know Macy is a little out of character but i promise she's gonna be her normal self in the later chapters :D Also tell me what you think? Please. Thanks for the Reviews! You guys are so nice! :D**


	5. It's over

Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own JONAS lol

Stella's POV

It's Monday and all weekend It just didn't feel right to keep the secret Macy told me too. I mean it's not a secret you keep. She left yesterday cause Andrew came back that night. Apparently she was told not to hang out with us at all while he was gone. It just didn't feel right; I should tell the guys they would know how to help me with this problem. As I was going to my locker I see everyone there except for Macy. That's a clue to tell them, she'll thank me later I'm saving her life. What kind of best friend would I be if I continued to let this happen even if he hasn't done it almost a week he still did it six months prior.

"Hey Stell." Joe said giving me a hug "What's wrong?" He looked at me, I guess he knew me that well.

Nick and Kevin just looked me they all know me to well too. I looked at them with, I should tell them but im afraid how'd they react especially Nick, he doesn't get mad that much but when he does man get out of the room and he loves her that's just as bad. Also Kevin and Joe look at her as a little sister, they might go big brother mode and do something, something bad.

"Stella Melanie Malone!" Joe shouted "What's wrong!" I zoned out

I opened my mouth to speak then my phone started ringing. I went through my purse and when I got it I looked at the caller id, it was Macy. I looked around where is she schools almost going to start.

"Macy, where are you?" I answered I heard screaming in the background

"YOU LITTLE BITCH GET BACK HERE!" That's Andrew's voice.

"Stella!" Macy cried she was whispering she's hiding from him! "Help me please! I'm at home!"

Omgosh omgosh! "I'm coming!" I told her I felt tears fall down my face. I pushed the brothers towards the door! "I'm coming!"

"Stella what's going on!" Nick asked

"I'll explain in the car come on we just have to get to Macy's house now!" I yelled I ran to Kevins car it was right there.

"Come on Kevin!" I screamed trying to open the door. "Lets go!"

"Stell what's going on!" Kevin said once we all got in the car

"Drive to Macy's house as fast you can!" I screamed dialing 911

"Stella baby what's going on!" Joe asked

"Yes hi! My name is Stella Malone!" I said "My friend is being abuse by her boyfriend!"

That cue Kevin hit the gas pedal

"WHAT!" Joe and Nick screamed

I held out my hand so I could talk "Please you have to HURRY!"

"Address is 1741 walnut ave 89131." My voice started cracking shes needs to hurry up. "Thank you so much."

Were so lucky Macy only lived 3 blocks from school. Cause the next thing I knew we were infront oh her house.

We all jumped out of the car and ran into her house. I could not believe what I just saw, I started crying, Macy was on the floor holding onto her stomach and Andrew has a bat in his hand.

MACY'S POV.

I was getting ready for school I heard the door bell rang. I thought it was Stella but when I opened the door I was DEAD wrong. It was Andrew and he looked really pissed.

"Andrew what are you doing here?" I asked backing up.

"Keith told me you were making out with Nick Lucas in the hallway!" He said slamming the door behind him.

"What are you talking about?" I said

"Don't play dumb with me!" He screamed "Friday you were making out with him after school!"

Friday, oh the football lockers staring into each other's eyes. "We weren't making out! We were just talking!"

*Slap* I held my face, it stings really really bad.

"I told you not to talk to them while I was gone!" He grabbed my hair and punched my stomach

"You worthless!" He said hitting me again "What kind of girlfriend are you!" He picks me up and throws me back down.

"I thought you were trustworthy girlfriend!" He said slapping my face again "What kind of relationship can we have if I can't trust you!"

That did it! I couldn't handle it anymore "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" I said crying and trying to stand up "I'm unfaithful! You're the last one to say that!" I slapped his face, he grabbed his face and he looked more pissed than he was before.

I used the energy I had left to run. Where is it! Where is it! I kept digging through my pocket looking for my cell phone. I need to call Stella ! I need her! I need them! I need Nick!

I ran to the closet,

Come on pick up ! Pick up!

"_Macy where are you?" Stella asked _ THANK GOD!

"YOU LITTLE BITCH GET BACK HERE!" Andrew screamed

"Stella!" I choked out "Help me please! I'm at home! Please! "

"_Im coming!" _She screamed "I'm coming!" and hung up.

"There you are!" I looked up, I've never been so scared in my life he has bat in his hand

He grabbed me and dragged me back to the living room

"PLEASE ANDREW STOP!" I cried "PLEASE!

He dropped me the floor and *BAM!*  
"AHH!" I cried omg I can't breathe

*BAM*

"Stop it please!" I Cried holding on my stomach

He kneels in front of me grabs my arm and squeezes it "I'll stop when you promise me you will officially stop talking to your so called friends!"

I looked him in the eyes, he isn't taking me away from them. They're all I have, and in hell will he take them away from me.

"NO!" I screamed in his face.

He squeezed my arm harder. "Ahh!" I cried I heard a bone crack

"What did you say!" He screamed

"I Said no!" I yelled I'm done.

" I gave you a chance!" He said standing up holding the bat up .

I closed my eyes holding my stomach

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I heard a familiar voice scream

I opened my eyes and I saw Nick, Joe, and Kevin running towards Andrew. Stella running towards me.

3rd POV

Stella ran to Macy and started hugging her. Macy finally broke down.

"I was so scared!" She cried as holds onto her

"Shhh." Stella said rubbing her back also crying "It's over. It's over."

Stella looked up and sees Nick beating the crap out of him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!" Nick kicked him in the stomach "Your fucking scumbag!"

Nick started punching him and Joe and Kevin just holding Andrew back. Stella saw if Nick hit him more Andrew could be dead any second.

"I can't breathe Stell." Macy said in between breathes. Stella looked at her frighten

"GUYS!" Stella screamed "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Nick ignored her and kept beating Andrew up.

She looked at Joe for help.

"Nick." Joe said calmly giving Andrew to Kevin and holding Nick back

"That's enough." Joe said blocking him

"NO it isn't!" He screamed trying to get back to Andrew

"Dude!" Joe screamed "Right now Macy needs you! And you can't be there for her if you're in PRISON!" Pointing to the helpless girl in Stella's arms.

"Macy!" Stella shakes her a little. " C'mon stay up!"

Macy groaned "It hurts Stell."

"I know, baby girl I know." Stella cried "But you have to stay up until the police come ok?"

Nick glared at Andrew and ran to Macy

"Macy." He said taking the girl from Stella "Try to stay awake."

"I am." She cried "But it's hard."

Tears were starting to form in Nick eyes, he looked at his brothers for help.

"Keep talking to her!" Kevin said with tears in his own eyes, holding Andrew back

"Macy!" Stella smiled with her tears falling "Remember when you went to your first JONAS concert!"

Macy gave a small laugh "Yeah, I was so excited."

"Yeah and remember when you just couldn't figure out what to wear?" Stella said

"And I called you asking you to make me an outfit last minute!" Macy laughed again "It was amazing how you already had an outfit done."

"That was also the night you found out I was friends with them!" Stella laughed remembering her reaction.

Macy smiled leaning her head on Nick's chest. "Yeah, it was the first time I fainted too."

Macy started to slowly close her eyes. "Macy!" Nick shook her!

"Where the hell are the police!" Joe screamed looking outside.

"I'm sorry!" She whispered opening her eyes

"It's okay." Nick said "Just stay up with me!"

"No,not that." She said "I'm sorry for not telling you guys."

"It's alright baby girl." Nick said "It's over that's all that matters."

Nick looked at Stella who now was sobbing .

"I'm tired." Macy whispered

*SIREN*

"MACY DANIELA MISA!" Stella screamed "Stay up! They're almost here!"

"I can't." Macy said

"HURRY UP!" Joe screamed at the police and ambulance.

"MACY!" was the last thing she heard before she fainted.

*Hospital*

Everyone was waiting for the doctor to come out.

"Stella you knew?" Kevin looked at her in realization

She looked up at him and nodded her head "I found out Friday."

Joe looked at her, "That what was bothering you?"

She nodded again "She didn't want me telling you guys but I knew I had too." Leaning her head on Joe

Joe put his hands around her and rubbed her back.

"How long was it going on?" Nick asked

"six months." She whispered

"Are you kidding me!" Nick yelled standing up "How could we have not seen it!"

Kevin got up and hugged his little brother.

"Kevin how could we not know!" Nick whispered.

"I don't know." Kevin said "But we can't think about that right now, we have to make sure she's ok."

Just then the doctor came out

"Macy Misa's family?" The doctor said looking around

"Right here." Stella said standing up

The doctor looked at her "Are you related to the patient?"

"Yes." Stella said

The doctor eyed her

"Please Doctor! Tells us what's going on!" Stella cried "Were the closest thing we have to her as a family! Her mom's always on business trips and who knows where her dead beat son of bitch of a dad is!"

Everyone looked at him with pleading eyes

"Alright." He said "She's fine, she's gonna be alright."

Everyone sighed in relief

"But?" Kevin said knowing there was but in there.

"She has a sprained arm and a couple broken ribs." He said "So she won't be able to do any physical activity for atleast two months."

Everyone's eyes went wide eyes.

"Did you tell her that?" Joe asked sadly sports is her everything and her not doing it is like the sun not coming out anymore.

He nodded sadly "I understand she's an athlete?

They all nodded

"Well you guys are gonna have to help her by making sure she doesn't play any sports for the next two months." He instructed

"Yes sir." Nick said "Can we see her now? He asked eagerly

"Yes," HE said "She's in room 231."

"Thank you!" They said in unison running to her room

When they entered they saw Macy silently crying.

"Hey Mace." Nick said cautiously going up to her

She looked at him, the look in her eyes broke his heart. He grabbed her into a hug.

She broke down for the second time that day. "I'm not allowed to play sports for two months" She cried into his shirt

"I know, I'm sorry." He said comforting her "But's it's going to be ok."

"No, No it's not!" She said shaking her head on his chest "We have championships next week! And I'm letting my whole team down cause I was selfish enough to get myself into this situation!"

"HEY!" Stella screamed going in front of her not believing what she was hearing "This isn't your fault!"

"Yes it its Stell!" She said taking her head off Nick looking and her. "Think about it! If I broke up with Andrew earlier none of this would have happened! I wouldn't be in this stupid hospital or letting my team down and having you guys see me like this!" Pointing at herself " His right I'm worthless."

"No you're not!" Nick screamed at her "You're not worthless, you never have or will be! I don't want you saying that again!"

"Yes I am!" Macy cried "Tell me one thing I'm worth being!"

"A friend." Kevin said also going near her and sitting by her feet "Your one of our closest friends Macy and hearing you say that is like saying you regret meeting us!"

"No I'm not saying that!" She cried "I'm saying that I don't deserve friends like you! I lied to you guys for almost a year! What kind of friend am i! I kept something this big from you guys!"

"Macy, you're an awesome friend." Joe said "If it wasn't for you me and Stella wouldn't be together right now! Without your matchmaking skills!" He said pulling Stella close to him

"His right." Stella smiled looking at him

Macy smiled at them remembering the day they both officially became a couple.

Nick smiled "There you go! There's the smile I love."

Macy looked up at him and hugged him "I'm sorry!"

"Everything is gonna be ok now." He hugged her back "I promise."

Everyone gathered around her and gave her a group hug.

"Were always gonna be here Mace." Nick said kissing her head

"Especially you?" She asked softly for only him to hear.

"Especially me." He stated

For the first time in six month Macy felt protected and safe.

END!

Jkeeding! The end? Yeah right! I haven't hooked up Nick and Macy yet! We can't end it like that! But this story is also coming to an end. Lol personally I have mixed feeling for this chapter I liked it but I think it's a little off. But tell me what you think! Even when you favorite it or alert it! Please leave a review :D

.Cool


	6. I'm not afraid anymore

Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own JONAS lol

Macy's PoV

I was waiting for Nick and them to come pick me up they are coming from school. Today I get to go home, and away from this stupid hospital. I lay down on my bed, I'm so exhausted, I couldn't sleep last night, I kept having stupid nightmares and it didn't really help when the police came to interview me. I closed my eyes and put my arms on my eyes, It doesn't seem real. It just doesn't I still feel like it's a dream that I'm going to wake up and everything well be like it was before. Without Andrew just me and Stella and the Lucas brothers. I'll be able to hang out with them like old times. Before I started lying to them and end up being in this situation that I'm in. I wouldn't have had them see what went down last night. Everything will be fine and I'll be able to look them in the eyes again. I felt tears sliding down the side of my face. I just want everything to be ok again. To be honest I'm still scared.

"Mace?" I heard Stella say interrupting my thoughts "You ready?"

I wiped my tear fast so they don't see that I was crying.

"Hey guys." I smiled getting off my bed "Yeah, let's go?"

Kevin looked at me like he knew I was crying dangit he knows me too well. He came up to me and hugged me. When he hugged me I felt my whole emotions took over my body and I broke down again.

"I'm still scared." I mumbled "I'm scared of him, what if he gets out?" I continued crying

"Shhh." Kevin rubbing my back."It's ok everything will be fine. Were here, his not coming near you." He pulled me off of him and made me face him "I'm going to check you out alright?"

I nodded trying to wipe my tears but more and more just kept coming. He kissed my forehead and left with Stella and Joe. Nick took his spot and stood in front of me.

"Stupid tears." I said wiping them away "Stupid stupid tears, won't stop."

Nick took both my hand to stop me from wiping them and pulled me towards him.

"You don't have to try to hold it in." He whispered in my hair "Just cry, let it out. I'm right here I won't leave."  
"I feel so damn weak." I cried into his chest. "I can't believe this actually happened!"

I let go of him and sat on the floor and Nick sitting next to me. I leaned my head on the bed railing. I looked at him with my red eyes.

"I honestly never thought I would be a victim. I always thought that it wouldn't happen to me like I may not be the brightest but I'm not the stupidest either." I said "To fall for someone who loves hurting me."

Nick wiped my tears "You're not weak, you were just blinded by love."

I scoffed "That's worst." Looking away from him

"May May look at me." Nick said using his old nickname for me making me face him "Sometimes life is full of surprises, and does unexpected turns. You know that. It isn't fair that it happened to you. And I'm sorry that I didn't know what was going on. Maybe I could've helped you."

I shook my head "This had nothing to do with you." I cut him off "I put myself in this situation, I knew the consequences, I just didn't know how to get out of it."

Nick put his hands on my cheek. "It's not your fault either, like you said you didn't know how to get out of it. But now you are and that's all that matters." He pulled me to his lap and hugged me

"I just wish it never happened." I whispered to him burying my head into his neck

"I know." He said holding me tighter "And don't worry about him, his never gonna come near you again. I promise."

I let go of him and stared into his eyes. "Thank you." I said kissing his cheek.

"Macy." He whispered leaning in Omgosh his gonna kiss me !

I started leaning in too. We were like millimeter apart and then Kevin walked in.

"Alright we can go, Joe and Stell." Kevin stopped when he saw the position we were in. "in the car." He finished

Dangit Kevin I got off of his lap and stood up and helped him up.

"Ok." I said grabbing my stuff of the bed. I followed Nick and Kevin out of the room. Questions started going through my head. What if he does like me? but what if he doesn't,? what if his just being nice? Trying to make me feel better? My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a tug on my hand. I looked down at my hands and I saw Nick's hands holding mine.

He stopped infront of me "I wasn't gonna kiss you to make you feel better." He whispered reading my mind "I was gonna kiss you cause I like you." He kissed my cheek, "We'll talk about it later?"

I nodded as he took my bag and we walked to the car. I got in the backseat with Joe and Stella.

Stella smiled at me reassuring me, I gave her a small smile back and put my head on her shoulders. She started playing with my hair.

"You're going to stay with me until you mom comes back ok." It wasn't more like a question more as an if you like it or not kinda thing.

I nodded agreeing with her.

"The guys are gonna sleepover and well rent a movie or something." She said "And you're not going to school tomorrow." I tensed up a little bit, I guess she felt it "Just tomorrow a little more time for that bruise to heal." She said referring to the bruise on my forehead I still didn't feel comfortable staying home by myself. "And were gonna stay with you. So were all gonna take a day off from school." I relaxed I like how my friends know me so well. _Sometimes._

"Ok." I whispered I felt my eyes getting heavy "Thank you, I love you."

"I love you too sweetie." She said I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

*Nick's POV*

I looked back and I saw Macy sleeping. She prolly didn't have much sleep last night. I saw Joe and Stella looking at her.

"She seems so fragile." Joe said looking at me

I nodded

"She still scared." Kevin said "No matter how much we console her she'll still be scared."

"It's not something you get over, over night." I confirmed

"I know." Kevin said "I just want her to smile again."

I nodded in agreement the only smile she's been giving us lately are small smiles never a real one anymore. The last time she really smiled was last night.

"Give it time." Stella said putting Joe's jacket over Macy "She'll be back to our Macy sooner than we think." She put her head on Macy's head.

*Later that night*

Were at Stella's and we just finished watching a movie. Everyone fell asleep except for me and Macy. Stella and Joe were sleeping on the couch and Kevin was on the arm chair which left me and Macy and the floor. I watched as she got up and turned off the t.v.

"This could be a good time to talk." Macy said looking at me biting her lip.

I couldn't help but smile when she bit her lip. She looked so cute. "Yeah." I said "Where do you wanna talk?"

She took a step towards me and extended her arm; I took her hand and stood up. She lead me outside to the backyard.

"This is my favorite spot in Stella's house." She said leading me to the swinging chair on Stella's porch. "She has such a beautiful view of the city." We looked straight ahead and she was right it was perfect view of the city.

I looked at her I couldn't help but notice how relaxed she became. She's so beautiful everything about her is beautiful. I looked down at our hand and realized that we've been holding hands all this time. I decided it was now or ever.

"Macy." I said getting her attention. "I'm just going to be blunt, I really really really like you."

She looked at me and waited for me to continue.

"And I know this may not be the right to time but, I don't want to wait any longer. I want you and me to be together. I want it to be us, you and me. I don't want you with any other guy, I want to be the guy you run too, the guy shoulder to cry on, the guy that you trust. The guy you love, I just want to be the guy." I said never breaking our eye contact " I have fallen head over heels for you Macy, I love you."

She smiled at me like a real smile I was gonna say more but I was cut off when I felt her lips against mine. I pulled her closer deepening the kiss, I licked her bottom of her lips asking her for entrance without hesitation she let me in. After about 2 mins we both pulled out for air.

"I love you too." Macy said smiling panting for air. "I've always love you. I just didn't know if you felt the same way. So I guess I used Andrew to get over you. "

"Now you know and there's no reason to get over me." I said smiling I leaned down for another kiss. "So Macy will you be my girlfriend?"

"Hmm." She said between kisses. "I don't know, have you run this between my sister and my brothers?" She said playfully referring to Stella, Joe, and Kevin.

"No," I said playing along. I pulled away from her lips and made my way to her neck. "But I think they'll be fine with it." I started trailing kisses down her neck, when I got to a certain spot I heard her moan, I stayed at that spot.

"Nick." She moaned I looked at her and smiled and continued. I sucked on her neck making sure I left a mark. "As nice as it is for you lips to be on my neck I kinda want them here." She said pointing at her lips.

I chuckled "Not until you answer my question." I kissed her cheek and trailed down to her jaw.

"Question? What question?" She said smiling

"You play too much." I said smiling and pulling away from her.

She laughed and leaned in and whispered in my ear "Yes." I shivered as she bit my earlobe she continued to kiss my corner of my lips. I captured her lips, it feels really good to kiss her.

We pulled away and we lay on the swinging chair her head on my chest and our hand intertwined.

"Your amazing you know that." She said playing with our hands

"Really now?" I asked smiling

She laughed "Mhm, you have an amazing voice, an amazing personality, amazing family and amazing heart." She lifted her head to look at me and smiled. "And an amazing kisser."

I laughed "I've been told." I said playfully pushing my hair back. "Many times before."

She let go of my hand and slapped my chest. "We were having a moment and you ruined it." She said lifting herself up "I expected that from Joe maybe a little bit from Kevin but you?"

I laughed so more. "You know you love me." I said taking her hand and kissing it.

She giggled and laid back down "I really do." I kissed the top of her head. " I love you too."

"I'm not scared anymore." She whispered and hugged me "Knowing you love me back all my fears went away."

"I will always love you." I promised.

"I will always love you too." She promised

We both fell asleep on the swing chair.

**Hey guys sorrrrrrryyyy for the late updates been pretty busy! Lol but I hope you like it. There is one more chapter left. So please review even if you favorite and story alert it. Sometimes I don't check my email and I just look at the reviews, so please review. :D **


	7. The End

Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own JONAS lol by the way thank you thank you thank you thank you hank you thank you thank you thank you hank you thank you thank you thank you hank you thank you thank you thank you for all the reviews :D You guys are awesome!

Macy's PoV

When I woke up I found Nick's arm around me and my head on his chest. I smiled remembering what happened last night. I lifted myself up making sure I didn't wake him or make him fall. I looked around trying to figure out how to get out no such luck.

"Babe." I whispered to him shaking him a little

He groans

"Babe." I repeated "Can you get up, I can't get out."

He opened one of his eyes "You don't need to get out, you can stay here." He said pulling me back down wrapping his arms around me and closing his eyes again.

"I would love to stay here all day." I laughed "But I have to use the restroom." I said looking at him

He groaned again and got up and helping me up.

"C'mon go sleep inside." I said pulling him towards the house. We walked in and everyone is still asleep. I looked at my watch dude it's like 8:00 in the morning, it's so early. Nick lay down on the floor where all our sleeping bags are and fell back asleep.

I grab my stuff and headed to restroom to freshen up and shower.

When I got out they were still asleep. So I decide to make breakfast for everyone, I mean it's the least I can do.

About an hour later they all started waking up one by one. I guess the smell of the food woke them up.

"What's cooking? Good lookin?" Joe said coming playing with his hair.

I laughed turning around "Hmm I made most of your guy's favorite."

"You got your eggs, waffles, bacon, hash browns, sausages and your pancakes." I smiled putting the pancakes on the plate.

Joe hugged me being careful not to squeeze me too hard "I LOVE YOU!"

I laughed "I love you too, go freshen up and then come down to eat."

He let go and saluted me and ran upstairs this boy.

"Did I hear you made breakfast?" Kevin asked popping his head in the kitchen

I nodded smiling looking at him "Yup."

"I'll be back." He also ran up stairs. "Make sure if Joe comes down before me he doesn't eat all the bacon." He yelled through the house.

"OK!" I yelled back laughing.

"Did you make chocolate chip pancakes?" Stella asked walking to the kitchen smiling.

"For sure." I smiled, she hugged me and went to freshen up.

"Dude!" Nick eyes widen seeing all the food "How long did it take you to make this." He asked smiling

"About an hour." I said smiling as he hug and kisses my forehead and ran to freshen up. Stella has three restroom upstairs four including her parent's bedroom.

I finished my second apple and grab my orange juice. Everyone came down all freshened up and started eating.

"Mace aren't you gonna eat?" Kevin asked stacking his plate.

"Nah I ate already." I said drinking my orange juice, they all looked at me. "I did while you guys were sleeping."

They continued to look at me, I sighed and laughed "I mean yup." I said walking towards the table. Nick motion me to sit on his lap and I did, I put some eggs on his plate I decided to just share with him so whatever I don't finish he will I'm seriously not hungry apples make me full.

"When did this happen." Stella smirked waving her finger towards me and Nick. Kevin and Joe looked up from they're food and looked at us.

I blushed "Last night when you guys fell asleep."

"Really!" Stella beamed I nodded smiling " YAY! Finally!" She got up and hug me making me lean back on Nick.

"Stella I'm still here." Nick said groaning

"Sorry." Stella smiled getting off. "Congrats guys I've been waiting for this moment for so long." She said sitting back in her seat.

I laughed I love Stella "You and I both." I said looking at him smiling, he kissed me

"Ok, I'm glad you're together too but I'm still eating." Joe said stuffing his face with pancakes.

"Sorry." We both apologized

After eating we all sat in the living and watched t.v

"Mace can I ask you something?" Joe asked facing me

I looked up at him I bet it's about the whole incident "Yeah."

"How'd it start?" He asked in a low voice and Stella hitting him in the back of the head "Ow."

She glared at him.

"No it's ok Stell, I should tell them." I said looking at her.

Kevin turned off the T.V and faced me and Nick wrapped his arms around my waist waiting for me to start.

As I was telling the story Joe and Kevin faces was filled with anger and Nick arm around me got tighter. I told them everything including the fight I had with Andrew at school.

"And when Keith told him about the hallway where me and Nick 'supposedly' kiss, he came over slapped me and told me if I promise to never hang out with you guys again that he'll forgive me." My eyes are filled with tears at this time "I just couldn't you guy are my everything, I couldn't give that up for some guy that didn't give a shit about me in the first place. I guess in the back of my mind there was always that thought that he did love me, not the fact he loved hurting me."

Nick hugged me and whispered "everything is going to be alright."

Stella sat next to me and rubbed my back.

"Group hug!" Joe and Kevin said in unison as they got up

I laughed leave it to them to lighten the mood.

3 weeks later

I walked through the hallways at school and I've never been happier. Everything is going great. Even though I can't play sports for another 2 month or so I still got to help coach and last week we won! Mom called the day I told the guys how it happened and when I told her she immediately came home the next flight she could. She was furious she made sure Andrew goes away for a long time, and it turned out he is going a way for a while for battery and attempt of murder. Me and Nick are doing great, he is the best boyfriend ever I'm really in love.

I spotted my favorite people by Stella's locker I went behind Nick and hugged him from behind and poked my head to the side.

"Hey." I smiled

"Hey baby." Nick said leaning and kissing me

"Aww." Stella awed "So cute."

I pulled away laughing

"Oh my gosh Mace, I have something for you." Stella said as she went through her purse.

She took out a paper well i think it's a paper it's square and handed it to me. I looked at it and it's a picture of me and Nick looking into each others eyes it was the day of the hallway. I smiled it's so cute.

"I love it!" I Knocked her down with a hug "Thank you!"

"Your welcome." She laughed hugging me back. I let go of her and showed Nick the picture.

"You would." Nick laughed looking at Stella

"Of course." Stella laughed I put the picture in my clutch.

"Dude I'm so stoked for our tour!" Kevin Said

"I know right!" Joe and Nick agreed

"It's gonna be awesome!" Joe said

We continued talking about the tour and Keith came by.

"Hey Macy can I talk to you?" He asked

Nick pulled me closer to him and Joe and Kevin went in front of me.

I put my hand on their arms "It's ok." They hesitated a little bit and moved away

"Alone." He added

"Yeah ok." I said trying to get Nicks arm off of me. "I'll be ok." I whispered to him before leaving "I'll see you in class." I kissed his cheek and walked away with Keith.

We walked into an empty hallway.

"What's up?" I asked crossing my arms looking at him

"Grace told me what happened." He said Grace is Andrew's sister. "She said that they're going to tell people that his living with his grandma and that they're very sorry for what happened and I'm also sorry." He apologize "I didn't know he was doing that to you, and if I knew I wouldn't have told him about the hallway thing and." I cut him off

"Keith it's OK." I said putting my hand on his shoulder "Like you said you didn't know, so it's not your fault and it was just a friend looking out for a friend."

"I am truly sorry though." He said

"It's OK." I smiled and hugged him "We good?"

"Yeah." He said and smiled back "I'll see you around."

"Bye." I said walking away and going to class.

I saw Nick and he patted the seat next to him.

"What happened?" He whispered as I sat down.

"Nothing he just apologized for the whole thing." I whispered back. "And he told me that Andrew's family is just gonna say his living with his grandma no one needs to know what happened."

He nodded in understanding "You feeling better?"

"I'm happier than I've ever been." I kissed him, I felt him smile into the kiss and I couldn't help but smile too.

"I love you." He said pulling away.

"I love you too." I smiled

"Alright class let's get started." The teacher said walking in.

Me and Nick leaned back on our chairs and listened to the teacher starting his lecture. Everything is just perfect.

THE END !

**Hey guys sorrrrrrryyyy for the late updates been pretty busy! Lol but this was the final chapter, I hope you enjoyed the whole story. Please review even if you favorite and story alert it. Thanks again! You guys rock! THANK YOU! THANK YOU THANK YOU!  
**


End file.
